


How to Find Your Soulmate: For Dummies

by Couscous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Yet?), F/F, F/M, Ill end up adding the relationships as the come into the story, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, because okay i admit it, i ship nearly everyone with everyone, im sorry if it sucks, just please enjoy it ;w;, other character to probably be added, some of those background characters will be important, the ships will be catastrophic, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couscous/pseuds/Couscous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren starts seeing random images and names in his head when he brushes up against people he thinks he's  delusional from lack of sleep and school. But when he finds an old dusty book sitting in his basement, filled to the brim with hand-written notes on his family history he realises it's so much worse than he first thought. </p><p>Or the fic where Eren is a cupid without knowing it, and instead of wanting to kill all the titans he wants every one to have a happy ending. </p><p>WARNINGS: Rated T but that may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Find Your Soulmate: For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> A million and one years ago I read a twilight fic called ‘The Matchmaker’ or something along those lines and because it was un-completed and I eventually moved on from my Twilight phase to bigger and better things I forgot about it. A while back I wanted to see if I could find it again because yeah, it really was just that good. But alas, I could not find the fic and since then the entire thing has bothered me because – it was such a good concept and ever since I have never seen anything like it.  
> So here I am.  
> Im sorry it sucks, im sorry it's short, but I hope you guys like it  
> Enjoy~

_The silvery tangy taste of blood in the air,_

_The loud ‘thump’ of large feet hitting the ground resonating as loud as your heart beat in your ears,_

_The smell of smoke and burnt flesh stinging your nostrils adding more tears to the ones already dripping down your cheeks._

_Your vision blurs as your try to wipe the salty water out of your eyes, only resulting in aggravating the soft flesh._

_Your throat is hoarse from screaming and from crying._

_Your feet hit the cobble street hard as you round the corner, nearly loosing your balance at what you see in front of you._

_Your mother’s body, broken, bloody, squashed under the debris of your house._

~~**_Dead._ ** ~~

_* **BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

Eren rose from his bed, quick as a bullet, hand slamming down onto his alarm. Panting hard and fast, drenched in sweat and tears. The ceiling fan above rotating slowly above him, providing little to know air flow and he tried to regain his breath.

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE ~~  
~~_**

His hand flew to the small alarm sitting beside his bed, quickly flicking the off switch before laying down hugging it to hit chest. “Fucking snooze button…” He mumbled softly eyes staring unseeing straight above thinking back to his dream. He couldn’t remember anything.

He never did.

Placing the alarm clock back onto its spot on his bedside table Eren watched the second hand tick around till it brushed past the 12 starting it’s journey of 60 ticks till it reached the 12 again and signalling 6:05. The young teen had two choices, get up and have a shower or stay in bed and try to get more sleep, which usually ended in him running around trying to get ready in 30minutes. Eren shifted onto his other side; head burrowing into his pillow and a small smile lit his face. _‘Mikasa is going to be so pissed.’_ He thought before the slow tick of his clock and turn of his fan lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Eren had been right. Mikasa had nearly killed him when she walked in at 8am with Armin trailing behind her only to see Eren snoring softly, curled into a little ball. Eren may have missed the look of pure adoration that passed over Mikasa’s face but Armin didn’t. Armin wasn’t even sure Mikasa knew she showed her feelings for Eren as much as she did. Maybe it was because Armin was so observant that he saw the little glances, maybe it was because he spent all of his time with the two siblings that he saw them, maybe it was because he knew the same looks passed over his face when he looked at Eren. Armin had helped get Eren ready, making breakfast for him while he threw his uniform on at lighting speed, Mikasa chewing his ear off while he grumbled back making sure he was ready.

“You are 16 now. You are not a child. Seriously Eren!”  Mikasa scolded as the trio started their walk to Shiganshina High.

“It’s just the first day of term 2. Chill out Mikasa.” Eren mumbled with a yawn, still groggy with sleep. But even in his sleep hazed mind he knew why Mikasa was acting like this. This year would be the first time the three would be separated for all their classes and while he knew they would all be fine, he also knew he had to share 3 classes with the stupid horse-faced kid. Just thinking of him brought a grimace to his face. _‘Ugh god, how did I wind up with that bad luck?’_ Eren thought with melancholy, staring up at the cloudy sky, hoping it wouldn’t rain.

“Are you even listening to me Eren? No of course not.” The young girl let out a dignified huff, settling on silence and she fixed up the red scarf she had quickly thrown over her shoulders on the way out. Today was going to be a long day. 


End file.
